After all these years
by kwbbbgog
Summary: When Draco Malfoy recieves an invitation to his old school reunion he isn't sure whether or not he wants to go. Why would he want to go back to everything he left behind? Will be HarryDraco SLASH in later chapters. DISCONTNUED
1. An Unexpected Invitation

**Discalimer: **I own nothing- except the plot.

* * *

Draco Malfoy woke up at the sound of his alarm clock. He turned over to glare at the thing which read that he had half an hour to get dressed and groomed ready for work. He hit the clock, dragged himsef up and out of bed and walked into the bathroom for a shower.

Draco had been living in a apartement in Central London living what would appear like a muggle life for the last five years; since he had graduated from Hogwarts. He didn't hate the wizarding world, infact he used magic a lot whenever none of his muggle colleagues were around, he just wanted a change from the same people he had been around for the previous eighteen years of his life. He had enough money; all his parents money had been left to him (after they died in the final war against Voldemort - Harry had won of course). Draco had left his mansion (not sold it of course) and moved into this apartment which he shared with Mike, his ex-boyfriend (no hard feelings when they broke up), and went to work as a lawyer everyday.

Draco was a successful lawyer, especially considering his age of only 23, but unfortunately this meant waking up in the early hours of the morning. But Draco enjoyed his job... and was very good at it.

This particular morning Draco wasn't going to court, he was just sorting out paperwork for a case he would be fighting for three weeks later. This kind of work never bored Draco because he only took on cases he was interested in. After arriving in his office, Draco took off his suit, sat down at his computer and, while waiting for it to load, had a look through his mail. Most of it wasn't interesting, just a few bills or letters for work he could read later, but one letter caught his eye. It was unmistakably a letter from his previous school, Draco could tell from the envelope, the seal and the handwriting. He opened it up apprehensively, unfolded the letter and read.

_Mr Draco Malfoy, As a previous student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry you, and a guest, are formally invited to a Hogwarts Reunion. It will be on July 3rd (Saturday) starting at 5.00 for evening drinks, followed by dinner at 7.00 and a ball following until the early hours of the next day. _

We hope you can make it. Please reply via owl asap.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Draco abesntmindedly refolded the letter, placed it back in the envelope it came from and placed it in his bottom draw (which is where he kept the things he didn't want his muggle companions to see.) Draco's mind was confused, he didn't know whether or not to go and see his old schoolmates and enemies. Not that they were enemies anymore, they had stopped that foolishness in seventh year when he and Hermione had formed a friendship from working together as Headboy and Headgirl. The friendship would have probably continued, if it hadn't been for Draco leaving the wizarding world to live a (mainly) muggle life. Draco had even come to speak civilly to Weasley (even though he would never be able to call him Ron) but for some reason Potter, although agreeing to stop fighting anymore, did not want to have anything ot do with Draco. Draco hadn't cared, he had only made the effort because of Hermione. Not that they were best friends - they just had quite a few things in common. Anyway, Draco didn't know whether he wanted to go back to everything that he had left - he had just got used to not being around other wizards. Draco didn't get as much work as he had wanted done as his mind had been on other things (namely a Hogwarts letter) but it was nothing he couldn't catch up on. That evening Draco went to bed knowing that is mind, as it always did, would have made it's decision by the morning.

* * *

When Draco woke up he knew what he was going to do. The reunion was in two weeks and he was going to go. It would be interesting to catch up with everyone, while knowing he could return to his normal life fter the evening was over. He sent a reply with his owl, which didn't get used regularly as a delivey owl, to Dumbledore but knew there was one more person to get in touch with before turning up... 

"Hello?"

"Pansy?"

"Duh!"

"It's Draco."

"Draco?... Draco _Malfoy? _"

"That would be me."

"Well... why are you phoning me now? After five years of ignoring my existence, along with everyone else who has ever been your friend? Oh, let me guess. The reunion. The only reason you are phoning me now is so that I don't shout at you when you arrive there! Don't even try to argue! I know that's why you're ringing."

"Listen Pansy... I know you're mad because I left all my friends and basically disappeared... and (Draco couldn't think of what else to say so he decided to make one of his 'jokes' instead) I know you were hoping I would get married to you..."

"WHAT? GET MARRIED TO _YOU! _I think not! Where the hell did you get that idea from? I'm happily married without you thank-you very much!"

"Panse... it was a joke. You know, one of those unfunny jokes I make when I'm nervous. And I was just... wait a minute... you're MARRIED?"

"Yes - to Neville"

"Neville?"

"Longbottom"

"You WHAT? Why the fuck did you marry him for?"

"I love him."

"You WHAT?"

"Draco - you've missed a LOT of things that have happened here. Maybe you should wait till the reunion to find out them all - some may come as quite a shock to you. I'm still not particularly pleased with you so I'd rather not spend hours on the phone telling you what has happened to the friends that you left. Good luck at the reunion, I'll see you there."

Draco put down the phone and stared into the distance. Pansy married to _Neville _? Pansy was right - he had chosen to leave everyone. So why was he feeling so left out? He tilted his head up so that he was looking at the ceiling and took three deep breaths. He was interupted his pondering by the front door opening and looked up into the smiling face of Mike, who has grinning and carrying three shopping bags while the house keys where in his mouth.

Mike was tall, dark and handsome and basically everything Draco wanted in a boyfriend. The only reason it hadn't worked out between the two was because they were such good friends it just didn't feel right it turning into any more. Which was great, because if they hadn't broken up as friends they would have broken up some other way, just not on friendly terms. Draco didn't have a very good track record with relationships.

Draco got up from the chair he had been sitting on and followed Mike into the kitchen where he had put down the bags and was unpacking. Draco rolled his eyes before using magic to tidy everything up - Mike had known he was a wizard for years. After putting his wand away, Draco looked up to find Mike looking at him.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"About this old school reunion you're going to! I got a phone call today from a woman with a strange name... Herminie or something. She was calling because she'd heard from Poppy..."

"Pansy"

"...Pansy that you were attending this reunion and that she was relived you weren't dead! Why the hell did she think you were dead? And why haven't you invited me as your guest?"

"I only found out yesterday... I was going to invte you this evening."

"Why did she think you were dead? Were you in an accident? Tell me!"

"I just disappeared from the wizarding world after graduaing and ignored any letters any of my friends sent me."

"You WHAT? Are you going to pack up from here and disappear so I'll never hear from you again in a couple of months?"

"Of course not! Why are you so mad? You don't even know them!"

"Because I've had a rough day. Sorry. But first I got taken off the Lativa case, then I got a call from Karl and he's really pissed off with me. I don't even know why! And then I found out you, my best friend(!), has a tendency to leave his friends once you've got bored of them!"

Draco looked up guiltily.

"I know why Karl's pissed off with you. It's because you didn't return his call he left you yesterday... or the day before... or the day before."

"But I didn't get any calls! Why didn't I get a message... Draco!"

"Sorry! My mind was on other things! I'll call Karl right now and explain to him that it's my fault..."

"And call that Hemmie or whoever back!"

"... and I won't call Hermione back because I will see her in two weeks. And I've already had enough shouting at for one day!"

"Sorry."

"No. Not just you. Pansy as well. Now she's married to Neville. Neville! Honestly..." Draco walked off towards the phonee still mumbling about Neville...


	2. A Good or Bad Surprise?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing - except the plot.

Thanks to _**lazzyfuzzylou**_ - Yes, I actually think Neville and Pansy make a good couple - although wouldn't go into any detail explaining it. It's a couple I haven't seen mentioned before.

Thanks also to **_DemonRogue_** and **_nocturnallupine_** for reviewing

* * *

Harry Potter was awoken by the phone ringing. Although Harry was still very much involved in the wizarding world, he still used a lot of muggle technology. Harry rolled over and whacked his lover (of 3 years) so he would wake up. He didn't. He just grumbled and turned over so that his back was to Harry. "Typical!" Harry thought and groaned as he got out of bed and shuffled into the lounge where the phone was persisting in ringing.

"'Ello?"

"Harry."

"Oh, hey Hermione. What are you doing calling so early in the morning?"

"It's midday."

"Exactly" Harry heard Hermione let out an exasperated sigh and grinned, even though he was still half asleep. "Anyway, why are you phoning? We're meeting you for dinner later anyway."

"Well, actually, it's about that. I'd prefer it if you didn't bring Oliver along."

"How come? You've always liked Olly! And he was looking forward to seeing you again. You've been so busy recently organising the reunion, now you're DADA teacher, we've hardly seen you!"

"I know! But it's only one week away now! Anyway, it's not that I don't want Oliver to come, it's just I really want to talk to you on your own. It's nothing really important - we just have a bit of catching up to do. And I have a surprise - not necessarily good for you, but it's not bad - it's jus t a surprise."

"I really hope this isn't code, Herme, 'cos I'm too tired to work it out."

"Oh, do shut up! I'll see you at 8 then? Bye!"

"Yeah, bye." Harry put the phone down, slightly confused. Surely anything Hermione wanted to say to him, she could say infront of Olly (Oliver Wood incase you hadn't realised). They were closer than they'd ever been, and Harry had never been happier with his life - and he was especially looking forward to next week and catching up with some friends. Harry looked up at the clock on the wall and groaned. It had only just sunk in that he had a lunch meeting in an hour. He walked into the shower, passing Oliver on the way, who had just walked out of the bedroom, and felt that flutter in his heart that he always felt whenever seeing Olly - especially when he looked so dishevelled.

After a quick shower, Harry got dressed (jeans, but with a shirt - because it was business), put his contacts in (he'd only been wearing them a couple of months) and left the apartment. He made his way into muggle London and sat down in the nice cafe where he was meeting a muggle who could have some information on a crime Harry was investigating. Harry heard someone enter the cafe and looked up to see a man, about his age, who was tall, dark and handsome. Aha! he thought, this must be Mike.

* * *

About an hour later Harry and Mike had exchanged all the information they needed to about their suspect, Mr Ben Wesley (Harry needed information for a wizard crime he was investigating (although he didn't tell Mike that) - Mike needed information for a muggle court case). Harry had decided he liked Mike, although knew he would never see Mike again after this, he never liked to mix business and pleasure. After lunch, Harry shook Mike's hand and walked off round the corner before apparating to the office. Harry dropped his evidence onto his desk in his office, locked the door after leaving and went to find his colleague, Mr Blaise Zabini. 

When he found him he found that he was sitting in his office with his feet on the desk, reading the Daily Prophet which clearly had a picture of Hogwarts on the front.

"What's that you're reading?" Blaise jumped so high he looked like he'd been electricuted. "Relax - it's just me"

"Harry, how you doing? It's just this article on our reunion. Apparently it's the 'Event of the Year'. Just shows how little we do anymore. I really can't wait though - it's gonna be a laugh."

"I'm looking forward to it but it's not really a reunion. Everyone sees each other basically everyday anyway!"

"Most people - what about Dean? Or Millicent? Or Draco?"

Harry frowned "Dean isn't coming - apparently it clashes with something 'more important', I saw Millicent a month ago when I was on holiday. It already spoilt my holiday, I was hoping to never see her again. And as for _Malfoy _everyone knows there's no way he's going to come back. I wouldn't want him to anyway!"

"... and as for Draco, I have never got why you hate him so much? I mean, even Ron forgave him and they were close to becoming friends before..."

"...before Malfoy left all his friends and disappeared without one word. I'm pleased I didn't have to go through losing a friend if that is all his friendship would have given me!"

"Yeah, but you didn't know that he was going to leave - he wanted a chance at being your friend. That's twice you rejected his friendship, you know."

"I just didn't feel I could forgive him for all the things he has said and done." Blaise raised an eyebrow at this. Somehow he felt there was something Harry hadn't told anyone about why he had avoided Malfoy but he didn't say anything. Instead he threw down the paper and moved the converstaion onto work...

* * *

Harry felt a warm glow of friendship towards Hermione as she waved at him from across restaurant. He crossed the room towards her and hugged her as she stood up to greet him. 

"Hey! Long time, no see! What have you been up to?"

"You know what I've been busy planning. I can't wait! We have a few surprise replies. Guess who is coming!"

"Dean?" Harry asked, excited at the suggestion that his old schoolmate might actually be able to take time off his busy schedule as a muggle soccer player (in England, remember!) and attend the reunion.

"No." Hermione answered with a small frown. "Begins with a D and rhymes with breako."

Harry groaned "Not _Malfoy _!"

"It's Draco, Harry and yes he is coming! I'm so pleased - I thought he was dead..."

"I hoped he was dead."

"Harry! He was my friend! IS my friend."

Harry sighed. He knew he was unreasonable about Malfoy but it was safer to hate him than to admit to feeling anything else towards him. It was all because of one mistake...

_Hogwarts was having a masked ball, which was one of Dumbledores schemes to get the whole school to unite, whichever house they were in and he remained adamant that being united was the only way to defeat Voldemort. However, harry didn't see how any ball could be the answer to Voldemort but he was looking forward to no one knowing he was the famous 'boy-who-lived' for one night. Harry's costume was a dark green dress robe over black (quite tight, but not tight enough for anyone to think he was gay - he didn't know he was himself yet) trousers. Harry wore a matching green mask which covered his whole face, especially his scar. When he entered the hall he could tell a spell had been cast so that no one could tell whether anyone was male or female. Harry immediately looked around for Ron or Hermione and, spotting them chatting with Seamus and Dean by an empty table, started to cross the room towards them. _

He was stopped halfway across the room by someone putting a hand on his arm, putting their mouth close to Harry's ear and whispering "Dance with me". It wasn't a question and Harry was swept onto the dance floor by his mystery partner. Harry immediately felt like he could dance forever with this person, even though he hated dancing and didn't realise the time had flown by when the clock striked twelve and the band stopped playing.

Harry heard his partner take a deep breath before removing their mask. It was Draco Malfoy. Harry fled the room, without removing his own mask.

Harry decided afterwards that either 1) It was someones idea of a joke or 2) There was another wierd spell in the room because there was no way Harry had enjoyed dancing with Malfoy! Was there?

* * *

Harry was definately NOT looking forward to seeing Draco Malfoy at the ball. He knew he had been stupid before and that he didn't have any of those kind of feelings for Draco Malfoy. He knew now that Dumbledore had put a spell in the room to make everyone get on. He knew that NOW. Now that Dumbledore had told him. But he hadn't known then. So he had avoided Draco and not made friends with him. He wasn't friends with Draco before so there was no reason to look forward to seeing him. He was just hoping there wasn't going to be a big arguement between the two of them. He hoped to continue avoiding Draco just for one more night... 


	3. Platform 9 and 3 quarters surprise!

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me - except the plot. 

Thank you to **Majin-koz, DemonRogue, smogeroo, fudgebaby, California smells funny and ranchan-akari** for reviewing 

**ranchan-akari** - they can only invite muggles ot the reunion if the muggle knows about magic. So this would only be if they were romantically involved or had been or were reaaly close friends. 

and Ben Wesley mentioned in the previous chapter was not a Weasley spelt wrong - it was just a random name I made up from two authors (BEN Elton and Mary WESLEY)

* * *

On July 3rd, Draco was not on a high. He had been secretly dreading this day for the last two weeks and was really regretting agreeing to go to this reunion. Mike, on the other hand, had been looking forward to it for weeks - wanting to meet 'Draco's old school mates'. Mike loved the fact Draco was a wizard and found the magic thing a real turn-on, and Draco knew Mike was hoping to bag a wizard of his own. 

At 3.55, Draco was standing on King's Cross Station, staring at the barrier, pondering whether he should actually go through it or not. His brain was almost deciding to turn and run when he heard a voice behind him. 

"Malfoy?" Draco turned his head, recognizing the voice immediately, even though he hadn't heard it for five years. 

"Weasley." He said, nodding his head in acknowledgement. He could see Mike eyeing Ron with interest and so added, "This is Mike, my flat mate." 

"Hey" Ron replied while shaking his hand politely. "Are you two... together?" It had been common knowledge by seventh year that Draco was gay so no one would be too surprised if he was dating Mike. 

"Nah, we're both single." Mike said, subtley flirting by raising his eyebrows. Draco rolled his eyes, knowing it would not work for two reasons: 1) Any subtlety was completely lost on Ron and 2) Ron was as straight as you could get. 

"Oh well, I would introduce you to my wife... " Mike's eyesbrows went back to their natural level, "... but she's already at Hogwarts." 

"Hermione I presume?" Draco said, while smirking. _God_ he thought, _I've only been back two minutes and I've already resumed my smirking habit._

"Yes" Ron replied and Draco could see he was truly happy with his marriage. "She's pregnant actually." 

Draco gulped. He knew this was good news and he was happy for them but to tell the truth, he had forgotten that everyone he had gone to school with weren't still eighteen year olds and to hear that that Hermione was pregnant was a shock he wasn't expecting. 

"Yes... well. I'm very pleased for both of you." He attempted a smile before ducking through the barrier to be followed by Mike and Ron seconds later. Mike was laughing at him and Ron had a bemused expression on his face. Draco was about to storm off without them when he heard a voice telling them all to board the Hogwart's Express. 

"I've been told by Hermione to check everyone gets on the train, so I'll see you two later. Bye for now." And then Ron was gone. Draco dragged Mike towards the nearest carriage and they found an empty compartment. 

"I quite like that Ron guy." Mike said. "He had great cheekbones! Pity he's married." 

"And straight. Don't worry, there were quite a few hot guys at Hogwarts when I went there so unless something drastic has happened in the last five years, you still have a chance of snatching your 'own wizard." Mike smiled - he was looking forward to meeting these old companions of Draco...

* * *

Draco was bored. The journey was only half way through, Mike was asleep and he'd finished the food he'd brought with him to eat. At first he'd found it totally wierd to be back on the train he had thought he had been on for the last time. Draco knew he was going to get a lot of similar feelings this evening. Part of him still wanted to leave but he knew that inside he couldn't bring himself to stop now. Draco stopped his pondering when he heard the compartment door swing open and reveal Pansy Parkinson. 

"Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaco! Honey, how are you!" Her shrieking woke Mike up from his nap and smirked when he saw Draco being ingulfed by the girl infront of him. 

"Pansy, it's good to see you." And Draco meant it. "How have you been? How's..." Draco pulled a disguted face but you could hear the amusement in his voice "...Neville?" 

"We are both great, thank you! And who is this?" She asked, referring to Mike. 

"This is Mike, my room mate." At Pansy's raised eyebrow he added, "We are JUST room mates." 

"Ooo! Does that mean you are single! Maybe you can have one of those romances with an old school friend - they are sooo cool! Hmm... who could I set you up with? Blaise... Seamus and Dean have just split up so they are both single..." Pansy continued to reel off the list of 'single, gay guys', half of which Draco couldn't even remember. Mike, however, was looking very interested, he was practically falling off his seat. "...erm...Jamie Fry. That's about it, from what I can remember offhand." 

"What about Oliver whatshisname? Gryffindor captain for a bit... Tree?" Draco asked, aking about the one bisexual guy he could remember that he had found remotely attractive. 

For some reason, Pansy smirked. "Oh no, he's taken." Draco sighed, but wasn't that upset. To tell the truth, he wasn't looking for a relationship. Actually, this was a lie. Draco was aching for someone but no one right seemed to ever come along... and he didn't want to get involved with anyone who he had gone to school with. He had left that part of his life and, although he was revisiting it, it was only a short visit and he planned to leave it again in about twelve hours.

* * *

Draco felt the train come to a stop. He stepped off the Hogwart's Express at Hogsmeade Station and looked around - serious deja vu. Draco closed his eyes, half hoping to be back in his apartement, but when he reopened his eyes he was being dragged towards the nearest horsedrawn cart by Pansy on one arm and Mike on the other. As he stepped into the cart he took one look around, his last sight before closing the door was of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry above them. 


	4. The Evening Begins

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me except the plot... 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

* * *

Harry glanced out of a Hogwart's window seeing the flock of student arriving from off the train. He couldn't see Oliver among them but he wasn't really looking very closely. He turned away from the window back to Hermione who was checking once again that everything was in place. Harry knew it was and rolled his eyes at her fussing - this was Hermione's big thing, it had been all she'd been thinking about and working on for months - and then sat down on a chair that was near the edge of the room. The chairs were only at the edge as at this part of the evening it was just snacks and drinks so the idea was for everyone to stand around and 'mingle' around the room. 

"Hermione, everything is fine, honestly!" Harry said, grinning as he noticed her starightening a chair so it was alighned just right. 

"Well, it has to be! My hard work can't go to waste; all my old friends are goin to see this and if I mess it up they'll never stop laughing at me. Especially Draco." Harry could tell Hermione was looking forward to seeing her old friend but he still felt wary of him, how did he know that Draco hadn't converted back to his old self, before he befriended Hermione, when all he would do is insult them. 

"I wouldn't get your hopes up about Malfoy if I were you, he's probably different from when you last saw him. He obviously hates everything to do with magic if he's stayed away from it this long and this room is full of your magic!" Harry instantly regretted saying this at the hurt look on Hermione's face and was about to apologize when the door swang open and a crowd of people surged into the room. Harry could hear phrases muttered from different parts of the room: 

"OMG! I haven't seen you for years! I love the hair!" 

"Maggie! You look... HOT!" 

"Who are you again? Are you SURE you came to Hogwarts?" 

"You're engaged, I'm so happy for you!" 

"So, what are you up to now?" 

"Harry! Long time no see!" Harry turned around and saw Blaise walking towards him, grinning. 

"Haha Blaise, why don't you go and talk to people you DON'T see everyday!" 

"Well, I want to but I look really stupid walking around on my own. So... do you want to walk round with me? We can find your little Olly!" 

Harry sighed, "Alright, I suppose that is what tonight is all about." He looked around to tell Hermione where he was going but she had already disappeared into the crowd, either with an old school friend or to recheck that the snacks hadn't gone mouldy in the last five minutes. He looked in the other direction to see if he could see anyone he recognized and saw Ron entering the hall, talking to see someone Harry couldn't see as Ron was so tall. Blaise was looking in the same direction and started to drag Harry in their direction. They both stopped suddenly when Ron bent down to tie his shoelace and saw the person he had been talking to. Draco Malfoy was back at Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He'd known Draco would come to the reunion but he had been expecting the young school boy not this MAN that was standing infront of him. He was tall with blond (duh!) hair that fell by the side of his face (but NOT in the failed boyband kind of way), he was well-built and, even from the other side of the room, Harry could see the bright blue eyes shining out against his pale skin. Right at that moment he laughed at something Ron said, probably about his shoelaces, and Harry could see every single one of his perfect white teeth. Harry couldn't believe it - Draco Malfoy was hot. 

When Harry regained control of his jaw, he started ot think of ways to stop Blaise continuing to walk towards Ron and Malfoy. Luckily, someone else had caught Blaise's eye and he suddenly tugged on Harry's arm and said, "Oh look, lover-boy is over there." This had been Blaise's unoriginal nickname for Oliver ever since Harry had confessed to Blaise he thought he was in love with Oliver. Harry sighed with relief and made his way towards his tall, dark and handsome boyfriend who was giving him the oh-so-sexy smile from across the room while Blaise went off in another direction, possibly back to where Ron and Draco were/had been. When he reached him Harry gave Oliver a peck on the cheek and quickly dragged him off towards the drinks table which was even further away from Ron and the more threatening and irritatingly good-looking Draco Malfoy. But Harry knew he shouldn't be thinking these thoughts with another good-looking man on his arm who happened to be his boyfriend of three years so he decided to start a conversation so that his mind moved onto other things rather than moving onto thoughts even more unsuitable. 

"So... have you caught up with anyone you haven't seen for ages?" 

"Yes! No! I've... err... been looking for you." Harry raised his eyebrows at Oliver's strange behaviour and grabbed a few nuts from a bowl nearby, before researching the room (with his eyes) for any signs of the person he was avoiding. He didn't see Draco but he did see someone else he recognzed - but not from his Hogwart days. It was the man he'd met up with for work about a week ago for news on Ben Wesley. 

"Mike?" (Btw, did any of you guess it was the same guy as Draco's friend?) 

Mike swung round at the sound of someone calling his name and took a double take when he saw Harry. "Harry? I didn't know you were a wizard!" 

"I didn't know you were!" 

"I'm not - I'm here as a guest." 

"You guys must be pretty close if you know about wizardry! It's not a secret you give away easily!" 

"Yeah, we're pretty close. But not in that way. What about you? You have anyone you can trust to tell them that secret?" 

"Well, yes. But he's a wizard anyway. Mike, this is Oliver. He's my partner." 

Oliver and Mike got aquainted but Oliver seemed to keep zoning out of the conversation. Harry was perplexed at Oliver's wierd behaviour and put his arm round Olivers waist, not too tight, trying to reasure him in case anything was worrying him. Oliver seemed to relax for a bit before getting a bit bored of the conversation with one guy he didn't know and never had known so went off to find some old school friends, after giving Harry a peck on the cheek. 

"He seems nice." Mike commented, although Oliver hadn't really shown his special side, that Harry knew he had, in that conversation. 

"Yeah, he is. We've been together for three years now." Harry looked over at where Oliver was heading, seeing no one he recognized and then gave another swift look around the room. He thought he saw a bit of blond hair nearby but didn't want to look back so cntinued his converstaion with Mike... 


	5. Old friends and new surprises

**California smells funny** You're going to have to wait to ifnd out whether Harry acts on his new found attraction for Draco! 

**Blue-blood Princess** I'm a girl. 

**muli** Erm... I put soccer because I wasn't sure whether Americans might think I was talking about American football. But I am actually English so I usually call it football. And we don't really mind it being called England, in fact I've never said I come from Great Britain or United Kingdom, I've always said England. But thanks for reviewing. 

Thanks also to **Demon Rogue, gryffingirl, smogeroo, brionyjae and laxxyfuzzylou** for reviewing.

* * *

Draco looked around the room at the group of people filling the room, half of which he vaguely recognized, half he felt he had never seen before in his life. There were a few more he definitely recognized but he was avoiding them. The only people he was talking to were Mike, although he had now disappeared into the crowd and Ron, who had gone to find drinks (and Hermione on the way, Draco guessed). As he scanned the room he looked at the people he had either never known or never liked and who hadn't lied him either. And hadn't really liked each other - even though they were acting like long lost siblings right that moment. Draco rolled his eyes and then scanned the room, hoping to find Weasley or Mike in his eyesight. He couldn't see properly across the room but he could see one person who stuck out. _ Potter _(he recognized his messy hair) was standing across the room talking to someone (couldn't make him out) with his arm around another boy! Draco obviously didn't have anything against homosexuals, being gay himself, but he had enever even thought that Potter could be gay. He supposed the boy had made the discovery about himself since leaving Hogwarts, as there had been no signs of this when they had been at school together. Draco couldn't see very well (not because he needs glasses or neting - just because its a BIG room) but he thought Harry looked good. Even from this distance he could see Harry's emerald eyes shining out from belowthat mop of black hair, which didn't look so messy anymore. 

Draco stopped himself thinking this... "I DON'T want to start fancying _Potter_! That would be getting myself into a problem I don't want to get into - like fancying someone not only who is in the world that I left behind, but also who used to be my worst enemy and would never look at me in that way!" He knew he had only started thinking this about Potter because he knew Potter liked guys too but he still felt uneasy so he turned around to see Ron moving towards him carrying two glasses full of a 'light alcoholic beverage' (sorry, i love that saying). He gratefully took the glass from Ron and took at medium sized gulp. Ron took two huge gulped which meant he only had a dribble of drink left in his glass. 

"I'm sorry Draco but I got to go and help Hermione organise things. Mingle! That is the point of being here you know." Draco nodded as Ron scurried off in the opposite direction. He didn't understand why Ron was being so nice to him anyway. They may have been civil with each other by the end of school but they were by no means friends. And Draco thought Ron would have disliked him more because he left without any notice never to be seen again until now. Draco came to the conclusion that Hermine must have rubbed off on him. Draco finished his drink and lay his glass down on a table nearby before taking a stroll around the room to see if there was anyone he remotely want to talk to. He hadn't walked ten paces when he heard a voice behind him shouting his name. 

"Draco Malfoy. Stay RIGHT where you are." He froze on the spot, recognizing the voice easily, not wanting to upset the owner of it more. He was then attacked from behind and had to suffer a humungous squeeze from Pansy. "Let me lok at you them. If you have been ignoring me for the last five years, I need to see how you have progressed! Hmm... not bad outfit... for this part of the evening... nice body... nice hair..." she flattened his locks even though they were fine anyway, "...eyes still as blue as ever..." she bared her teeth, signalling she wanted him to as well, "perfect teeth... well, you've turned out very well haven't you! I always knew you would!" Draco half heartedly grinned at her once his examination was over and looked at how his old friend had grown up. Which was A LOT. No longer was she a young school girl with her midlength straightblack hair, she was now a sophisticated woman with long curly black locks, with her dark brown eyes showing clearly from her tanned face. He knew that if he as straight and she hadn't been his best friend for the first 18 years of his life then he would be fancying her right then. 

"Hello Pansy. How are you?" And then added with a look of mild disgust on his face, "How's... Neville?" 

"We are both fine than you. And I'm so much the better for seeing you! Did you bring a date? Is he hot?" 

"I brought a GUEST. We went out for a short while but he's not here as my ex-boyfriend, he's here as my best friend." Pansy flinched, knowing she had alwasy been Draco's best friend previously but tried her best not to show it. Draco, however, saw. "My best friend from my muggle life. You are still my oldest and best friend of the muggle world, Panse!" 

"Well, you are still mine, even though I should never be speaking to you again from the way you disappeared off the face of the earth. I thought you were _dead_. I thought one of the remaining Death Eaters had come and and killed you and then destroyed your body. How could you do that to me? Did you not think of anyone but yourself? Are you always going to be THAT selfish?" She started whacking him wit her handbag but he restrained her. 

"Listen, Panse. I'm sorry. I know it was selfish and that you were worried about me but I had to get away. I was fed up of this life - I was fed up of my life as Draco Malfoy the wizard and went out into the world to become Draco Malfoy the person. I'm sorry. I wan tto keep in touch with you after this - although I'm never going to have a wizarding job and live near all you guys, seeing you guys everyday ever again! That's not what I want in life!" 

"It's not so bad. I'm really good friends with people I never thought I would be friends with - Iwould have never met Neville if I didn't work for the Ministry! I wouldn't be friends with all those ex-Gryffindors if I didn't! Ron; I saw you talking to him earlier, Hermione; I know she was your friend, Harry; he's actually a really nice guy..." 

"Yes, and he's gay. I saw him earier with his eyes round some guy. I would never have known he diidn't fancy girls, the way he acted around the Cho Chang was ridiculous!" 

"Yes, everyone was quite surprised. He's not even bi! But he's been with Oliver for about three years now - they are going strong and I think Harry might propose. He's so in love with Olly, you wouldn't believe!" 

Draco screwed up his nose, Potter, in love with Oliver Wood? He couldn't picture it. "I can imagine him being the kind of person who would send roses to someone he 'loved', but I can't imagine the person liking that kind of soppy stuff that he would go for." 

"Draco! Harry and Olly are in love! Everyone knows Harry has never been happier - not for a long time. It's so romantic! Thy are one of those perfect couples that you read abo..." Draco drifted out of Pansy's rant at what a great couple Oliver and Harry were. For some reason he felt a wierd sensation much like jealousy in his stomach. Must be he was jealous of Potter for being in a perfect relationship while he was stuck with no one. He was about to try and change the subject when he heard ANOTHER VOICE shouting his name. 

"Oy! Drake!" Blaise was heading towards him. His other best mate who looked so different from when he had last seen him. The once far too stocky boy with glasses was now a tall toned man with, Draco assumed, contacts. "Quit the staring and say hello!" 

"Hey Blaise. I haven't seen you for years." 

"No kidding. And whose fault is that?" Draco didn't feel regret for leaving but he did feel guilt and so he looked to the ground briefly. 

"So, what have you been up to? You aren't married to a Longbottom too, are you?" Draco was aware of Pansy growling before walking off, probablyin search of Neville. 

"No. I've been pretty much single for a while now. I haven't exactly been lucky in love... first I realised I was gay so I had to break up with Millicent - not that she was a great catch in the first place - then I had a few one night stands, including Seamus... then Dean found out and they broke up... all my fault... drunk, of course... I did sleep with Olly one time..." 

"Wait, isn't he going out with Potter?" 

"Yeah... but they temperarily broke up and Oliver needed support. It's one of those things we never mention." 

"Does Potter know?" 

"Of course not! I'm not going to tell my best mate I slept with his boyfriend, even if they were broken up... drunk again." 

"Your best friend is _Potter_?" 

"Yeah! We work together everyday - I see a lot of him." 

"I thought he was best mates with Hermione and Ron..." 

"Yes... they are his best mates, I'm like second best. But he's still my best mate." 

"Speaking of the dream couple, where is Hermione? I haven't seen her all night and I really do want to catch up." 

"She will be hovering near a drinks table, refilling snack bowls everytime someone takes a handful." 

"Alright Blaise. I'll speak to you later."

* * *

Draco walked off in search of Hermione. He found her almost immediately and she greeted him in a similar way from the way Pansy had. Except it was wierder with Hermione as they had only just started becomeing friends when he left, whereas Pansy had been his best friend all his life. But he didn't let this bother him and stood back to see how she'd changed. The biggest change was the fact she was heavily pregnant. However, she still managed to look radiant and Draco could tell she was very happy. He felt pleased for her but was still secretly jealous. 

"So Draco, have you brought a muggle boy along as your date?" 

"Well, I brought Mike. But he's my guest - not my date. We tried it out - it didn't work. What a surprise." 

"Oh yes, of course. I spoke to him on the phone. He seemed quite mad when I told him you'd disappeared from our world. He's forgiven you has he? I think he was quite worried you might do that same to him! You aren't ever going to do that again, are you?" 

"No. I'm happy with my life at the moment. I love my job, my apartment and my friends..." 

"But you left some of your friends behind. Or do they not count?" Draco could tell that he was going to be interigated and was relieved to hear Mike's voice from behind him. 

"Draco! Meet my friend, I know him from a business deal! It's such a wierd coincidence." Draco turned around to meet Mike's new 'friend' and was shocked to see that the man standing next to Mike was Harry Potter. Draco stared and Harry stared back. 


	6. Confrontation of the bad kind

**fifespice**: Thanks! You are going to have to wait to find out what is up with Wood though!

Thank you also to **Demon Rogue, lazzyfuzzylou, DeppDRACOmaniac, Joan Mistress of Magic, asvaldson, brionyjae, Helen** and **Fantasy101**for reviewing. I really appreciate it!

* * *

Harry stared at the man standing in front of him. Draco Malfoy was staring back at him. Harry could see every detail in Draco's face and he could see Draco's own surprise when he saw Harry. 

"Potter." Harry could only think of one thing to say in reply to this.

"Malfoy."

"You two KNOW each other?" Mike interrupted their staring contest.

"Knew... once." Harry corrected. He was still trying to take the view in - Draco Malfoy, the man, was standing there staring at him. The man he thought he hated was now... beautiful. That was the only word to describe him. Not that Harry didn't still love Oliver - Oliver was nice inside, Draco was evil on the inside, they both looked nice on the outside. Harry shook his head, he shouldn't have even started comparing them. Draco was nothing on Oliver - Oliver was his soul mate! Harry frowned at Malfoy, as if he had purposely made Harry become attracted to him. Malfoy obviously saw the frown.

"You don't seem very pleased to see me, Potter."

"I'm not!" Harry glanced around, hoping to see someone like Hermione who he could escape to but it seemed like Hermione had been talking to Draco before Mike had dragged Harry over. She gave him a smile which also contained disapproval at the fact he hadn't greeted Malfoy like an old friend. He looked over to the other side of the room but didn't see any familiar faces.

"Looking for you _boyfriend_, Potter?" Harry gulped. Malfoy knew he was gay, and for some reason this spread fear around Harry's body. "I was very surprised when I saw you with your arm round a man earlier."

Mike interrupted, "Why were you surprised? You are gay yourself, Draco! Don't turn all homophobic on me!"

Realisation dawned in Harry's eyes. "You two are... together?" Harry saw one side of Draco's mouth go up into a smirk and Harry was sure he was about to confirm his suspicions when Mike answered.

"No. Not anymore." For some reason this still felt strange to Harry, that someone he got on well with had actually slept with Malfoy! It obviously wasn't as wierd as if it were Hermione or Ron but... it was still wierd. Mike didn't seem like the kind of guy who would be with someone for looks alone, and they were still friends. This meant he must like Malfoy's personality.

Then Draco interrupted his thoughts by saying, "So... who's the lucky guy you are with?"

This meant Draco hadn't seen that it was Oliver that Harry was with. Harry didn't want him to find out because he knew Draco would find some fault in Oliver that Harry didn't want to hear. Harry didn't want to go off Olly at all - they were soul mates. "Erm... he's great."

"So, you won't give me a name. Interesting. Must be someone you are embarrassed of. How about... Oliver Wood?"

Harry felt a sinking feeling. Draco must have known and was just teasing Harry before. He could see Draco's smirk and blushed, feeling the humiliation rush back from all those years ago when they had been at school together.

"I could always make you blush, Potter." That hadn't sounded like teasing, that sounded more like flirting... but Malfoy wouldn't be flirting with _him_ so Harry dismissed the thought.

"Draco! What is up with you? Why are you acting so immature? Why are you being mean to Harry?" Mike looked confused, he had obviously never seen this side of Draco before.

Harry saw that Draco's smirk had vanished and he rubbed his face with his hand as if trying to think clearly. "I don't know... old habits never die, I guess. Let's go and get a drink." He pulled at Mike's sleeve and walked off, but Harry heard his last words. "Sorry Potter."

Harry watched Draco and Mike walk off before turning back to Hermione with confusion clear on his face. "What was up with _that_?"

"I guess he meant what he said. He probably did it out of habit. Or maybe he was covering up his confusion... he seemed quite interested in the fact you're gay, Harry. And you have grown up, maybe he was attracted to you and..."

"Enough!" Harry interrupted. He didn't like what Hermione was saying because he had an irritating feeling that it was the same as he was thinking, put about Draco. He was confused. But it as worse for him because he was in love with Oliver, he shouldn't be thinking this about someone else, especially not his worst enemy. Even if he was a very good looking ememy.

"But seriously, Harry. He was really nice to all of us. And it wasn't like you said anything mean to him to get him started. I think I'll go and talk to him." She walked off after where Draco had just walked. Harry sighed before picking up a drink from the drinks table they were standing by... because he really needed one.

* * *

I'm really sorry this one is so short. I have loads of revision and homework and rehearsals for stuff. I promise the next one will be longer. 


	7. Shock and Horror

**Lucky Dragon Smile**: I know what's going to happen for the next few chapters but if I ever need any ideas I'll coem to you! 

**Helen**: Sorry if part of it was confusing. I'll try and make sense in the future! 

**DeppDRACOmaniac**: Your comment made me laugh - thanks! 

Thank you also to **Demon Rogue, lazzyfuzzylou, brionyjae, Alea, Joan Mistress of Magic and fifespice** for reviewing.

* * *

Draco strode away from the table to escape from the endangering situation in which he had felt nervous and acted very stupidly. And why? What did he gain from intimidating Potter? It wsn't going to make his friends he was trying to get back like him any better because they all loved Potter! Draco realised he had acted immaturely and he still wasn't quite sure why. His ponderings where interrupted by Mike. 

"What was wrong with you just then? What has Harry ever done to you?" 

"Except from making my school days living hell?" 

"He wasn't the one who was being mean just then, Draco." 

"Yeah, I know. I don't know why I did it. Habit I guess." 

"Well. At least you apologized. And why were you making such a big deal about him being gay?" 

"Because he is seriously the last person in the world that I thought might be gay." 

"Just because he's not camp." 

"Don't be stupid - I'm not that naive. For God's sake, I'M gay and I'm not camp!" Mike snorted. "Excuse me! Just because I like to look after my looks doesn't mean I'm camp." 

"Suuuuurrrrrre... I remember the time when you- OMG. Isn't that Harry's boyfriend?" 

And just when Draco thought they had got off that topic. Draco turned round to see where Mike was looking and was shocked to see Oliver Wood playing tennis of the tongue variety with Angelina Johnson near the edge of the room. "That's not good. I swear Pansy or Blaise said Harry was completely and utterly in love with Oliver. Doesn't look like he returns that feeling quite so strongly." 

"We have to tell him!" 

"I'm not going spoiling anyones stupid ideas they have that love actually exists! Even though I hate Potter, I'm not going to be the one to break that little heart of his." Draco ignored the feeling that made him WANT to tell Harry, that WANTED Harry to break up with Oliver, and continued, "Besides, he wouldn't believe me. Especially after how I just treated him. I wasn't even civil." 

"Yeah? And who's fault is that? None other than yourself! So you _will_ tell him and I'll be there to back you up if he doesn't believe you." 

"Do you really want to spoil his evening?" Draco replied, searching drastically for an escape from telling Harry that the guy he 'loved' was cheating on him, "Everyone has told us how much 'in love' they are. Harry's probably been looking forward to catching up with old schoolfriends for weeks and you are going to spoil the evening he's been waiting for just because his boyfriend pulled another girl!" 

"Oh? So you suddenly care about his feelings do you Draco? You didn't seem to when it was you doing the hurting." 

Draco was about to argue back but he could see by the look on Mike's face that he was not going to win this argument. Mike was the one person who could win fights against him. Draco rolled his eyes as Mike began to scan the room for Harry and instinctively looking around himself, although avoiding looking at Oliver Wood who had now forcibly pushed Angelina against the wall, devouring each other. Draco wasn't really sure why no one else seemed to be paying them any notice, or perhaps they were just politely everting their eyes. 

Mike seemed to have found Harry as he started pushing Draco across the room in the direction of where the teacher's tables had always been when Draco had gone to school. Draco squinted around until he saw Harry standing with Ron and Seamus, although Harry seemed to not be listening too hard into the coversation. Draco wondered where Hemione was, but was not too bothered. he was more worried at what Harry's reaction was going to be when he told Harry what he was about to tell him. As they neared the three boys, Draco could hear snippets of their conversation. It sounded like Seamus was ranting about his ex, Dean. 

"And so, JUST TO MAKE CONVERSATION and APPEAR polite" Draco heard Ron snort, "I asked him whether he was coming tonight. I assumed he would, seeing as just about everyone is! And do you know what he said." Harry and Ron both nodded, as if they had heard this story before. "He said that he was playing FOOTBALL and no way was he going to miss just ONE GAME to come and see his old school mates!" 

Ron tried to calm Seamus down, "Come on, we all know Dean has a busy work life. He doesn't want to be..." 

"Well! SOME THINGS SHOULD COME BEFORE A JOB! LIKE... A NIGHT WITH OLD FRIENDS OUT, PROBABLY THE ONLY CHANCE TO HAVE EVERYONE TOGETHER! or... OR HIS _BOYFRIEND_!" 

"Seamus, you guys aren't going out anymore." 

"I know that but... but... it was the same when we were! That's why it angered me so much!" 

"So you punched him twice right in the head?" 

"No... well, alright I did! But he was PISSING ME OFF!" Seamus frowned while swinging his arms around, he appeared to be drunk. Suddenly he caught sight of Draco. "MALFOY! My old friend!" And suddenly Draco was restraining the boy who had leapt forward onto Draco, pushing him onto his back. Ron leapt forward and pulled Seamus up and then Harry walked over and offered his hand to Draco. 

"Thanks." Draco muttered, using the hand to pull himself onto his feet. He looked up to see Mike doubled over laughing. Draco stared at him, one eyebrow raised, not finding the situation where he had found himself on the floor underneath Finnegan at all amusing. Suddenly Ron was laughing too, especially by the look on Draco's now slightly mad face. Then, which really pissed off Draco, Harry Potter was joining in. (Seamus was laughing to but no one was paying any attention to him because he was also singing 'Twinkle twinkle little star'.) 

Draco wasn't laughing at all. It had been a new jacket he had been wearing and now it was all dusty and crumpled at the back. He was glad there were three parts to this evening, at least he could get changed in the gap between the 'evening drinks' and 'dinner', before changing again before 'the ball'. He especially loved his outfit for the ball, he'd been saving it for a special occasion. He brushed off as much dustas possible, still glowering at the three other boys who had now stopped laughing but were still grinning at his reaction. 

Being reminded of the different parts of the ball, Draco glanced at his watch and saw it was quarter past six. He would have to make this conversation quick. It was now that Draco remembered why he had approached the three ex-Gryffindors in the first place. It seemed Mike had remembered because all traces of his laughter had gone and Harry and Ron were now looking at them inquiringly. Ron cleared the awkward silence by saying, "So... was there anything you wanted Draco, or did you just want to start a conversation?" 

Mike answered "Yes, me and Draco... witnessed something..." He was speaking directly to Harry now "Draco is going to tell you what... seeing as he... knows you better." 

Harry turned to Draco, a questioning look on his face. "Yes.. well. The thing is Potter... we've seen your... boyfriend. And well... he was..." 

"Oh yeah! Where is he? I've hardly spoken to him all night! What's he been up to!" Harry said jokily "I'd better go and find him. I can't spend all evening without my soul mate!" Draco winced at the look of delight in Harry's eyes that had entered when the conversation changed to Oliver. He could see Harry twirling his head around to look for him. 

"POTTER! You have to listen! When we saw Oliver he was, well... he was..., he was with Angelina Johnson." 

"Oh really? I haven't seen her for years! It would be great to catch up..." 

"POTTER! They weren't exactly just talking... if you get my jist..." Harry suddenly got it and stared at Draco right in the eyes, before punching hm right between the eyes with all his might. 

Draco's world went black. 


	8. Antibruise cream and some more violence

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or most of the places. 

**Helen**: Thanks, I will have a marshmellow! 

**IchigoPocky**: SORRY! I really didn't mean to! 

And thanks also to **lazzyfuzzylou, Lemola, kungzoune, Mebear, DemonRogue, Lucky Dragon Smile, fifespice, DeppDRACOmaniac, brionyjae, My friends call me K, Smokey Night** and **Constance Malfoy** who also reviewed.

* * *

Harry looked at his, now throbbing red, hand and then to the by who was lieing on the floor unconscious. Although he was still feeling the anger that he had put into the punch he was also feeling secretly impressed with himself that he had managed to knock Malfoy out with one punch! He had defeated the 'Dark Lord and all that but that didn't involve any physical body strength so he was feeling quite proud. Then Harry noticed the others all staring at him with a look of horror on their faces (except Hermione who had rushed over to see if Draco was ok from where she had been talking to a group of people a few minutes before) - obviously they weren't as impressed by the punch as he was. 

"Why the hell did you do that?" Mike was giving Harry a look that an adult gives another person's child who is irritating them (like, "What the HELL are you doing - how immature" kind of look.) Harry didn't understand - they should be directing that look at Malfoy! He was the one who had just made an outrageous accusation! How dare they act as if Malfoy was the victim in all this! 

"What do you mean "Why the hell did you do that?" You heard what he said! Slagging off MY boyfriend! Telling unreasonable LIES about him - trying to make me MISERABLE!" 

"You're the one being unreasonable. That's my best mate you've just punched in the head. Do you know how pissed off he'll be? One, everytime you get knocked in the head, you lose brain cells! And you hit him pretty hard! Two, he was doing the _right thing_. For the first time in his life he was actually being unselfish. What did you do? PUNCHED HIM IN THE HEAD and three... he's going to have a really ugly bruise on his head that he is NOT going to pleased with!" 

Harry did feel a bit guilty about the bruise and the brain cells (number one and three) but he didn't want to accept that what Draco had told him was true. The others all seemed to agree with Mike but seemed surprised at how close he was to Draco. Seamus, however, was still laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA! And THEN you punched him RIGHT in the face! And he fainted... like a GIRL! HAHAHAHAHA!" Then, he too, fainted. 

They stared in silence at Seamus for a few seconds before a voice interupted the silence. "Can someone please help me up from the floor? My head feels like I was drinking all last night and I just KNOW that someone needs to get me some anti-bruise potion!" It seemed Mike had been right. Hermione and Mike dragged Draco to his feet and made sure he was steady before letting go of him. "And you, that's the last time I ever try and help you!" 

"Help me? HELP me? I don't call telling lies about my boyfriend helping me!" 

"Oh, for fucks sake Potter. Use your head for once! Why would I make such an effort to come over here and tell you a lie if all you were going to do was punch me in the face? Do you _really_ think I care that much to spend an extra second on you? I'm not an immature little boy anymore? What you think of me is not the most important thing in my life! If you don't believe me - FINE! but I suggest you turn around and see which two people have made their ways along the wall so they are making out about 5 metres away from you, making obscene noises!" And with this Draco strided away from the little group and out of the room... probably to find some anti-headache and some anti-bruise potions before getting ready for the next part of the evening, Mike following swiftly after him. 

Harry turned around with dread all over his face, obviously terrified that what Draco had told him was true. Sure enough, on the wall were Oliver and Angelina... not that he could tell which was which from the way they had entwined themselves around each other. Draco had been right when saying they had been making 'obscene noises' - from what Harry could hear there were moans, whimpers and grunts along with the occasional "Ooooh... Oliver!" or "A...ang...angelinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." (The reason he hadn't heard them before was because there were so many people in the room that unless you were listening precisely to someone/something then it wouldn't catch your attention.) Harry, Ron and Hermione stared in shock for a few moments (Seamus was still unconscious on the floor - everyone had forgotten about him) Suddenly Harry regained his capability of movement and strided over to the mismatch of limbs that were writhing against the wall and grabbed the first one he came across. Which was a Angelina's kneecap (her dress having been pushed up higher than that by the previous Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.) By pulling on the kneecap he pulled Angleina from beneath Oliver which caused him to go crashing into the wall. Harry practically threw Anglina, by her kneecap, out of his way before seizing Oliver's arm, dragging him onto his feet, before delivering his second punch of the night before walkig calmly away. 

Although his second punch had been far harder than the first, Oliver wasn't knocked out as Draco had been. The only reason Oliver hadn't fainted was probably because he went to the gym twice a day (two hours before work, three after - except at the weekend when it was three hours in the morning before Harry was even awake). He was dazed for a few seconds before coming to his sense and realising what he had done. Harry heard Oliver's footsteps behind him and spun around to face the guy he loved with tears in his eyes. 

"Don't you dare come near me! You have NO excuse for what you just did! I don't even want to hear you speak! Just leave me alone... don't bother!" 

"Harry... please! I was drunk... she was a childhood sweetheart... I didn't..." 

"WHAT DID YOU THINK I MEANT WHEN I JUST SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES! DID YOU HEAR ME WRONG AND THINK I SAID "Oh, go ahead. Tell me why you just attempted to eat a girl when your supposed soul mate is in the same room! And go into great detail about that great make-out session YOU JUST HAD!" IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK I SAID? WELL, YOU NEED YOUR BLOODY EARS TESTED! BECAUSE... THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID!" 

"_Please_ Harry! I know..." 

"FUCK OFF! Just, FUCK OFF! Or fuck Angelina... I just don't want to know anymore!" 

Harry was sobbing by now. To prevent himself from sounding like a chicken (that's what his crying sounds like) infront of the whole hall, he ran from the room and didn't stop until he reached his old dormitary where he had spent almost every night of seven years of his life. (By the way, the ex-students were all going to sleep at Hogwarts after the evening was over, as a last reminder of how they had been 5 years ago.) His stuff was already there and he could see his change of outfit for the dinner, and later the ball laid out on his bed ready. He threw the two outfits onto the floor before flinging himself down on the bed, head in the pillow while punching the two sides of his bed in frustration. 

He couldn't believe that Oliver had done this. The man he had wanted to spend the rest of his life with - the man he loved. Harry couldn't take even thinking about it, he screamed into his pillow as if that would get the vision out of his head. His scream was interupted, however, by someone lifting his head up by his hair and shouting his name. 

"Harry, mate!" It was Ron, and Harry could see a very anxious looking Hermione standing by the door. Harry stopped screaming, sat up on his bed and rubbed his face with his hands. "I know what Oliver did was really out, but you can't let him spoil the evening. You have to forget it." 

"Oh, very tactful Ron! Harry's not going to just forget THAT is he? I still can't believe that Olly did that! He never seemed... oh, yes... sorry... but honestly Harry. I know you can't forget it, but Ron's right when he says you can't let his mistake ruin your evening. Look at everyone who's turned up after so many years... and you'd better apologize to Draco about that punch..." 

Harry suddenly burst out laughing. Hermione and Ron looked at him as if he was off his mind. "'Mione... do you honestly think the person I'm most worried about now is MALFOY? You've got to be kidding... I've wanted to punch him for years!" 

"But Harry... he was just helping. Oh, alright! But we'd love it if you came back down to the dinner." Hermione picked up Harry's outfits and brushed them down before balancing them over the end of th bed. "And everyone else feels really bad about it... Blaise and Pansy especially. Everyone can't quite believe it... I think a few people joined in with the punching after you left, before I told everyone that they would have to get changed for dinner. I think Oliver was attempting to get to the Hospital Wing when we left, and Angelina fled in disgrace so you don't even have to face those two... well, not till later anyway." 

"Hermione, you know I'll come. You've been working towards this evening for sooo long. Do you really think I'm going to ruin it for you?" 

"Oh, Harry! That's not wh..." 

"I know! I know! But I'll feel bad. Besides... I'm feeling GREAT! I'm going to LOVE being single again." Hermione and Ron rolled their eyes. It was so typical of Harry to act as if everything was fine when really his heart was breaking. They knew Harry would confide in them at some point, but there was no point pushing him now. "Right, I'm going to get changed. You two probably want to too. Especially you, Herm... don't you need to make sure everything is ready? And it's quarter to already." 

Hermione gasped. She had a quarter of an hour to get changed, and get ready AND check on the dinner. She scurried out of the room to reach the girls' dormitaries as soon as possible. Ron laughed, but Harry couldn't manage to do that yet. Ron went into the bathroom to brush his teeth while Harry picked up his dark jeans, white shirt and smart black jacket... the traditional smart/casual look. He got dressed and looked into the mirror. Harry only saw himself but if anyone else looked they would have seen a tall, dark and handsome man who's longish black hair which he found irritatingly wild was sexily sticking in all directions round his head. 

Harry took a deep breath and walked out of the room to face the other ex-students who ALL now knew of the Oliver Wood situation.

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't written a chapter for ages! I've had exams and rehearsals so much! I've got a week off then more exams so I'll try and write one more chapter in the next week and then hopefully not too long a gap! 


	9. A sexy outfit and a surprise for Seamus

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything - except the plot. 

**Fifespice**: Don't worry - Draco will be okay - and get his apology 

**Helen**: They will soon! 

**Morena Evensong**: Good point... During the war Draco got more into things in the 'Muggle World'. Therefore, he would have Pansy's number from then. So he was just hoping she lived in the same house. And she is. 

Thanks also to **Demon Rogue, brionyjae, My friends call me K** and **lazzyfuzzylou** for reviewing!

* * *

Draco looked into the mirror that was inside the Slytherin common room and scowled at the purple bruise on his previously perfectly smooth cheek. This was the last time he was going to help Potter! Not that he would ever see Potter again after this evening was over. He had been starting to think that he would stick around in the wizarding world now he had been reaquainted with his old friends, but that punch destroyed any thoughts that he would have to bump into Potter. For some reason, this thought saddened him. Why the hell was he sad he was never going to see Potter again? Sure, he knew Harry's looks had greatly improved since they had left school and he had been shocked at finding out he ws gay, but this didn't mean Draco wanted to put up with suffering his selfish attitude! 

"Pass me that cream!" He practically screamed at Mike. Mike threw the cream over, not looking hurt at Draco's behaviour but he seemed to find it hilarious. Draco looked around at him with one eyebrow raised, as if he was worrying for Mike's sanity. This was not how Mike usually reacted when Draco was in one of his 'moods' - he usually kept out of his way until he'd calmed down. "And why are you rolling on the floor like a monkey with diarrhea?" 

"You..." Mike gasped for breath "... you thought..." another breath "...that he was..." and another "...was going to..." one more "...be really..." 

"Spit it out!" Draco snapped while applying the potion they had found in Snape's dungeons onto his injured cheek. 

"You thought he was going to..." a giggle escaped his mouth "... be really happy with you!" 

"What?" 

Mike finally recovered enough to say "You thought Harry was going to be really pleased you told him... and then fall in love with you. Because that's what everyone else does with you! But he didn't..." At this point Mike looked like he was about to burst into another fit of laughter "... instead he punched you!" And that was the final straw - he was again rolling about on the floor. 

Draco slammed the pot down and strided over to Mike, glaring down at him. "WHAT did you just say?" This look was enough to shut Mike up. He knew Draco had reached the end of this tether and this was the look that Draco had before he started throwing things. 

"I said... you thought Harry was going to be pleased about..." 

"YOU said I wanted him to be in LOVE WITH ME!" 

"No. I said you THOUGHT he was going to be, I never said you wanted him to! HAHA - you must fancy him." Mike joked (stupidly, considering the mood Draco was in). Then he stared at Draco. "OMG! You _do_!" 

"What? NO! Potter? Urgh!" 

"Methinks he does protest too much!" 

"What was that?" 

"Sorry, just this little thing I heard once... Anyway! I should have seen it before! You're attracted to Harry!" 

"Well, I'm attracted to him! Alright! But NO WAY would I ever fancy his personality!" 

Draco couldn't be bothered to argue anymore - he'd already done too much fighting for the day. Besides, he knew he would look stupid arguing while he still had pink cream on his face. He walked back to the mirror and used a tissue to wipe the cream off. His bad mood cleared instantly when he saw that his skin was back to it's usual pale colour. (Draco's moods were like that) However, he wasn't quite so happy when he heard Mike mumbling to himself. "I wonder whether he fancies you... wow!... you guys would make the best couple! You've got to be the two hottest guys in this... castle." 

"WHAT? You are not setting me up with Potter! I just told you - I don't even fancy him! I just said he's good looking!" 

"Yeah yeah - don't tell me you are suddenly someone that goes for 'people for their personality'. I know you Draco! You go purely for looks!" 

"Well... maybe... but... I still wouldn't date someone I hate!" 

"But you don't hate Harry anymore..." And with that Mike walked out of the room to get changed. Draco glared after him. Of course he hated Potter! But he knew this wasn't true. He didn't hate him anymore - he didn't like him very much - but he didn't hate him. Infact, if Harry hadn't punched him he would probably have started thinking Harry as..., well, 'boyfriend material'. 

"ARGH! I HATE it when Mike is right!" Not that he was going to do anything about it. Well, maybe he would ask Potter to dance... IF he apologized for punching him. There was no way that Harry would resist him - no one could. (Yes, he is arrogant. But that's the Draco we all know and love!) He wasn't going to start a relationship with Potter, because he still didn't like him very much... but he would do for a one night stand. Above all it was to show Mike that he didn't like Harry's personality - he just liked his body... and he was planning on seeing a lot more of that body... 

And with that he picked up his outfit and walked up to his old dormitary.

* * *

Draco looked himself up and down in the full length mirror that had been in this dormitary ever since Draco had first arrived at Hogwarts. He knew helooked good. His hair lay just as he wanted it by his face, his dark blue jeans nicely showed off his arse, the light blue shirt showedoff his pale skin and his black jacket just finished it all off. As Draco told anyone who cared to listen, his clothes didn't give him his good looks, they just showed his good looks off. 

Draco shouted at Mike to join him and Mike entered the room. "Draco! Making a real effort to impress Harry, I see!" 

"Shut it." 

"That's not very nice is it? Are you coming?" Mike held the door open before following Draco out through the common room back towards the entrance hall and into the main hall. The room had been changed around so that there were now three main tables with named seats. Draco saw where Hermione was waving at him and found he was on a table next to Seamus (who had obviously had a sobering charm put on him) and Mike. Opposite him sat Hermione with Ron to her left and an empty space to her right where he assumed Potter was going to sit when he arrived. 

"Hello Draco!" Hermione beamed at him. "Your cheek looks much better now. Sit down! The meal will start soon - I'm about to make a toast." Draco did as he was told, while sending a small smile down the table to where he saw Pansy was sitting next to Neville. Draco shuddered before turning his eyes the other way. In the seat next to Harry's empty seat sat Blaise who seemed to be having an silent laughter fit at something. Draco raised one eyebrow at him before turning to Seamus. 

"Feeling better? You aren't going to give me another bear hug are you?" 

"Yes, actually! I am feeling better. And no, I'll only give you a bear hug if you want me to." Seamus murmered, while pulling a face which was obviously supposed to be seductive but, in Draco's point of view, made him look like an elephant. 

"Obviously not completely sober." Draco muttered to Mike who grinned. 

"Even if he is, he won't be for too long. Look how full he fills his glass, and how quickly he'll finish it." Draco saw tht Mike's observation was right, before stopping to look at Hermione who was standing and tapping her glass for attention. 

"Everyone! I'm so happy you could all make it. I know that it has been wierd to see all you guys after so many years, although some of you I see almost everyday." Most of the people at Draco's table cheered, making him feel, not for the first time this evening, that he had missed out by leaving the wizarding world. "However, many of you it's been a pleasure to see after all these years. It was my idea to have this reunion so I hope you're all enjoying it." Cheers from almost everyone. "However, I couldn't have done it without the help of several crucial people. Ronald Weasley, my husband, who has helped me stay calm when I thought nothing would be ready on time, and helped me remember everyone and contacted the right people." At this point Ron was forced to stand up by Fred, who was sitting next to him, and gave a mock bow to cheers from many. "Also, Harry, my best friend, who has been great. And, even though he works harder than even me, still gave up his time to help. He knew how important this night was to me and has supported me fully." Claps and cheers, although Harry was still nowhere to be seen. "There are a few people who couldn't be here tonight" Seamus finished his glass and refilled it again "and we miss their presence here." 

"Well, you don't have to miss mine any longer." Dean Thomas strided into the room. Draco had to admit, he looked delicious. But there was no way he was going to try anything while he was sitting next to Seamus. "I told coach I wouldn't miss this... I COULDN'T miss this..." He sat down in the empty chair that was on the other side of Blaise (where Blaise would have sat before, but Blaise had moved up into the seat where Oliver was supposed to have sat.) Seamus turned his head as if to speak to Ginny who was on the other side of him, so that he had his back towards Dean. Draco saw something flash over Dean's face; hurt? But it was gone in a second and he turned towards Hermione. 

"Well, that half cancels out what I had been saying! I'll just finish by saying that I hope everyone enjoys the meal we are about to have, and the rest of the evening as well! And I hope you'll all keep in touch! Now eat!" Hermione sat down as food arrived on the table. Draco noticed it was even better than the meals they'd had while he had been at Hogwarts, but that could just be because he hadn't had one for so long - but he guessed the house elves had made a special effort. 

He turned to speak to Seamus "I thought Hermione was against house elves enslavement! How come she's got them to work flat out for this meal?" 

Seamus laughed (even though it was a little fake) "She payed them. They refused at first, so she told them "Don't you want to help? Well, the only way I'll let you is if you accept this money!" It was hilarious. It made them think they were doing her a favour by taking the money - which, in a way, they were." 

"I can just imagine her!" Draco chuckled. Then he felt someone tapping on his back. Mike. "Yeah?" 

"Look who's just entered the room!" Draco didn't need to look to know who it was, but he looked anyway. His eyebrows raised at the sight of Harry Potter in the sexiest outfit he'd ever seen him in. He was, quite literally, breathtaken. But Harry didn't seem to have noticed him. Before he sat in his seat, he went over to Dean and hugged him tightly. 

"Mate! You made it!" Draco felt Seamus tense beside him at the overly friendly greeting between the two. Harry went back to his seat and Draco saw Hermione nudge him. "Oh. Malfoy... I mean Draco. I'm sorry about punching you before." 

"Huh? Oh right... yes... apology accepted." Mike was laughing at Draco's stumbling over his words.It had been becuase those startling green eyes had been staring right into his own blue ones. And Draco couldn't help but think they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen... 


	10. An argument and a kiss

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing... except the plot. 

**fifespice**: Seamus is jealous of Harry hugging Dean because he is still in love with Dean from their break-up. 

**Helen**: I'm sorry! I've updated now though! 

Thanks also to **Demon Rogue, giddygirl15, brionyjae, Semma, Immortal Tears of, Joan Mistress of Magic, SpikingJennsAngel** and **lazzyfuzzylou** for reviewing.

* * *

**Mild slash in this scene**

* * *

Harry dragged his emerald eyes away from the icy blue ones that he'd been staring into so he could listen to what Dean was saying. However, he wasn't actually listening; his thought were on the blonde that was sitting almost opposite him on the table. He didn't really know why he had been so amazed at how Draco had looked, but he had caught Harry's eye the second he entered the room. Harry knew he shouldn't be thinking about another guy just after breaking up from a long term relationship - he never advised it to anyone. It was what he called on the rebound. Suddenly he was dragged out of his thoughts. 

"Harry?" 

"Yes?" 

"Were you listening to what I just said?" 

"Err... something about football?" 

"No. I started by saying that I didnt play in the football match, but that's all I've said about it. I then went on to tell you how it was what Seamus said that made me come here - that changed my mind." Harry knew the Seamus/Dean story inside out. They had been dating on and off since 7th year, but this really did seem like a final break-up. It had been about a month ago that Dean had announced that his football came first, before anything else. Including Seamus. Seamus hadn't taken this too well and had been binge drinking ever since. Harry had heard to many stories that Seamus had told him, drunk, about the kinky sex life that Dean and Seamus had had. 

"But you said before that your football came before everything else...remember?" 

"Of course I remember! It's not a conversation I'm likely to forget." 

"So, what's changed?" 

"Nothing!... well... I miss him!" 

Harry rolled his eyes. Of course Dean missed Seamus... but that didn't mean that Dean would seriously want to get back together with Seamus. Harry missed Oliver already, but there was no way he was taking him back! "Of course you do. But you'd soon be fed up of him if you moved back in with him. Don't you dare say you think you still love him" 

"Why not? I think I might" 

"I thought this was your final break-up! You really meant it when you left Seamus. You **really** did! Sure, you miss him! But it's not a heartache yearning. You were sick of him! You chose football over him! Choosing a career over your boyfriend isn't exactly showing him everlasting love! 

"Harry? What's got you all worked up? You can love someone and still have arguments with them!" 

"You're being unfair! You can't dump him one second and then want him back the next! He's NOT your plaything! You've stayed out of the way - avoided him. We, his friends, have seen how badly he's taken it! He's been distraught. You? You look great! You don't deserve it!" 

"Potter." Came a dry voice from his right (he had turned to face Dean). "Maybe you should try and keep your voice down." Draco turned to Dean. "And maybe you could be a bit more sensitive. I don't think Potter wants everyone asking him for relationship advice on the same evening he found his supposed soulmate entwined with someone else... and not even a guy!" Harry looked at Draco and could have sworn h saw a small reassuring smile on his former enemy's face for a split second. "Anyway, maybe you shouldn't hog Potter all evening. There's something I've been meaning to ask him... would you mind accompanying me outside for just a few minutes?" 

Harry shook his head, speechless. Since when did Draco Malfoy ceom to his rescue in awkward situations. Not that he was blaming Dean - he hadn't know about 'The Oliver Incident'. Harry followed Draco out into the entrance hall, trying to keep his eyes off Draco's tightly clad arse that was swaying infront of him. Once Harry had shut the door behind him, Draco turned around to face him. 

"So, Potter... why did you just blow up in Thomas' face?" 

"He was being unfair! He may not want to be Seamus' boyfriend anymore, but he should still be his friend!" 

"That's not how most break-ups work, Potter." 

"And I'm sure you'd know, Malfoy! I remember your many boyfriends at school. You never seemed to care about them once you'd slept with them!" 

"Potter, don't you DARE compare me to when I was at school! You have no right, because you have no idea what I'm like now! You haven't seen me for five years - people change in that amount of time!" Draco advanced on Harry, a look of fury in his eye. 

"Yeah? Well, who's fault is that?" Harry stepped back, slightly scared at how worked up Draco had got about that insult. Maybe it was a sore point. 

"I'll have you know that I'm a perfect boyfriend, I never CHEAT" Draco pushed Harry against the wall. "I don't have any bad habits and I'm a really good SHAG!" Harry looked blankly back at Draco, who was glaring at him, only about an inch away. Harry suddenly took in how complex Draco's eyes really were, and at the same moment as he realised this the look of anger seemed to leave Draco's eyes. Infact, his eyes widened as he looked back into Harry's own and then suddenly his lips pounced onto Harry's. 

If Harry hadn't already been leaning against the wall then he would have fallen over from the strength in that kiss. Harry didn't think of the fact that this was Draco Malfoy. If he had he probably would have pushed Draco off him, rather than opening his mouth when Draco lightly nipped his bottom lip. As soon as he did this, however, Draco seized his chance and plunged his tongue into his mouth. Harry's tongue willingly fought back with Draco's own and, while his right arm grabbed onto Draco's waist to steady himself, his left hand made its way to the side of Draco's face where it then moved on to feel Draco's silky hair. Draco's own hands weren't exactly still either. His right hand was against the wall above Harry's head and his left was at Harry's black jacket attepting to remove it from Harry's body. As Draco managed to remove Harry's jacket which slipped down to the floor, Draco moved his mouth down to Harry's neck instead, nibbling and sucking on the skin, determined to leave a mark there. 

Harry moaned as Draco's mouth moved to his collarbone, his head rolling back against the wall. At this sharp contact with the wall, Harry realised that it was Draco Malfoy's mouth that was attacking him and, although he was more unwilling to do it than he should have been, pushed Draco off him before running to the nearest bathroom to neaten himself up. Draco suddenly came to his senses from where he had been pushed onto the ground and groaned as he realised that he had gone further than he had wanted to in his plan. He had meant to just give Potter a passionate, but fairly short kiss - so that Potter was left eager for more. However, it seemed that it was Draco - well, a certain part of Draco in particular - that was begging for more...

* * *

Harry looked at his pink lips and ruffled (even more than usual) hair in the mirror, angry with himself for letting Malfoy _kiss_ him. He didn't believe he had let his lust take over his sense. What a stupid thing he'd done! How could he make Oliver feel guilty when he had kissed someone almost as passionately only about half an hour later. Suddenly Harry was reminded of the earlier incident and let out a cry of frustration at how a day he thought would be one of his best, had turned out to be his worst since the Voldemort days. 

He also felt quite angry. Who had given Draco permission to do that to him? He was just acting on Harry's already upset state from the earlier incident with Oliver. He wasn't saying that that hadn't been wonderful - because it was, but Harry hadn't given any implication to Draco that he had wanted him to do it, and that was why he wasn't pleased. 

And _why_ had Draco kissed him anyway? He knew Malfoy was gay but he didn't exactly seem as if he liked Harry. Infact, he hadn't done anything for him all night, he'd just been mean... except this wasn't true. Draco had been the one that had told Harry about Oliver and Angelina - he hadn't needed to do that. He could have just left it as Harry's problem. Harry wondered whether Hermione or Ron would have told him... maybe they wouldn't want his feelings to be hurt and wouldn't tell him... they knew Harry was very serious about their relationship so they would probably tell him after talking about it together. They would do it for the best reasons - but Draco has told him even though he didn't seem to care a bit. So maybe he did care... 

Harry sighed before leaving the bathroom to go back to the Great Hall.

* * *

I'm not very pleased with this chapter either so please forgive me for it! I'm also very very sorry for leaving such a big gap between last chapter and this one. I have been very busy though! - I'm not just lazy! (And the love of my life moved to another country!) And it's a short chapter! I'm am very sorry - the next one wil be much better - I promise! 

Also, the reason Harry sometimes calls Draco Malfoy and sometimes Draco is because he's confused about what he thinks of him. And vice-versa. 


	11. Not a normal dinner in Hogwarts

**Helen**: Yes, I am going to continue it! I've just been really busy and I know I've taken too long writing this chapter! 

Thanks also to **polestar, brionyjae, Semma, fifespice, My friends call me K, Smokey Night, Fantasy101** and **Demon Rogue** for reviewing.

* * *

Draco stormed back into the hall to find that dessert had arrived and saw that the seat where he had been sitting before had been taken by Dean who was attempting to engage Seamus in conversation. Seamus was, however, ignoring Dean and pretending he wasn't there. (Although it was obvious that he knew Dean was there by the fact he twitched every time Dean spoke. 

As his previous seat was taken, Draco moved around to the seat that Dean had vacated - fully aware of the fact that the seat next to it was Harry's. He pondered over what had happened in the Entrance Hall just a few minutes earlier and realised it hadn't been a complete failure, even though it had been Harry who had pushed him away. His thoughts were interrupted by Blaise tapping on his shoulder. 

"Alright, mate? What have you been up to all these years?" 

"Oh...erm... nothing much. Work... clothes... bit of romance... stuff like that. And you?" 

"Similar. I haven't exactly been successful on the romance side of it. I can find a girl or a guy who I like but somthing alwasy gone wrong. I think I'm doomed for singledom." 

"I'm sure you'll find someone. At least you are ready for a serious relationship. I just can't be botheed with all the fuss - that's why I know I'm never going to find 'the perfect guy'" 

"You never know, Draco. Someone might turn up when you are least expecting it. That's what happened to me." 

"You just said you were hopeless at relationships!" 

"I am. That doesn't mean I'm not in love. With my best friend! I wasn't expecting it - it just happened!" 

"Isn't you best friend Harry?" 

"Talking about me?" A voice cut in from above him before Harry sat down on Draco's other side. He was glaring at him but Draco couldn't help but wink at him as he sat down. Harry scowled but Draco didn't miss the blush that faintly tinted Harry's cheeks. 

"No!" Blaise replied quickly. "We were discussing our love lives... or lack of them." Harry's eyes darted to Draco before he looked back at Blaise. 

"Come on, Blaise! You know you'll meet the perfect girl or guy. And when you do... just go for it!" 

"What rubbish advice, Potter!" Draco interjected. "Why the hell would Blaise want to rush into it if he hasn't had any hint of returned affections? It's better to keep his feelings inside than to blurt them out and ruin whatever other relationship he could have had with the guy... or girl." 

"Well, you don't follow your own advice, Malfoy. I'm sure you just attack random men in corridors... that's what I call rushing into things! ou just advised Blaise not to do that!" 

"I have no idea where you heard that Harry. But I assure you I only 'attack' when I know my affections ARE returned." Draco said, looking Harry right in the eye. 

Harry obviously couldn't think of a reply quick enough to this and so instead glanced around the table to see if he could direct attention elsewhere... or more specifically, Draco's eyes. Draco was enjoying Harry's flusteredness (I know that's not a word!) but his attention was indeed taken away from Harry when Seamus suddenly decided to stop pretending Dean wasn't there. 

"WHAT?" He demanded of Dean who had been trying to get his attention for the last half an hour. "Why do you keep bothering me when you've made it clear you want nothing to do with me... and I no longer want anything to do with you!" 

"Don't be like that Seamus. You know that isn't true. You made me make the decision between you and football! That was a hard decision." 

"If you loved me as you pretended you wouldn't have needed to even think about it!" 

"Seamus! I did... I do love you! But it was still a decision. I love football too!" Seamus' eyebrows both raised to show exactly how pathetic he thought that was. "The decision was decided because of one thing. Football let me have both you and football... whereas you made me make a choice!" 

"Do you know how stupid you sound! This is football! A sport!" 

"Well, you know how us guys get about sport! And anyway, it isn't just a sport - it is also my job." 

"A job which meant you had no spare time to spend with me! You may have been having both your job and a life, but I didn't! You had everything you wanted but I spent my whole life waiting around for you - and sometimes you didn't even turn up. That wasn't the sort of relationship I wanted to be in. That's why I gave you the choice." 

Dean didn't seem to know what to say to this so instead just stared back at Seamus with his mouth slightly open. "But I always phoned if I couldn't make it!" 

"I feel that is beside the point, Thomas" Draco drawled "A man doesn't want to spend his whole life waiting around to get any action. He wants to be in there, shagging into the night with his lover, then awaking with that same lover still in his arms. He doesn't want to wake up with his lover gone!" 

"Well, you are obviously living in an imaginery world, Malfoy" Harry joined in "because that doesn't happen. You may have enough money to live off without working , you may expect **your** lovers to obey your every demand - but in the real world, people do need to work." 

"You see where I was coming from then, Harry!" Dean cried out. 

"I see why you thought about it. But you made the wrong decision." 

"But I see that now!" Dean turned back to Seamus "Listen, I was really stupid. I should never have thought that football was more important than you! You are the most important thing that has ever happened to me and I love you. And I'm kicking myself right now that I did that. Just _please_ give me another chance." (I know, I know - sooooo cliched!) 

"I'm sorry Dean, but I just don't know you anymore." 

"You are going to hold my one mistake against me for the rest of your life? I know you love me back Seamus! Please, do it for yourself if you don't want to do it for me!" 

"Have you quit the team then?" 

"Well, I haven't quite finalised it yet but I promise you that I will as soon as you take me back!" 

"I suppose I could give you another chance... seeing as I really can't afford to go out and get drunk every night like I have been doing. At least the drinks tonight are free!" 

As Seamus said this Dean leaped onto his lap, attaching his lips onto Seamus' with such force that Seamus' chair fell over backwards. 

Neither of them seemed to notice.

* * *

On the other side of the table Harry and Draco were staring at the couple. Turning back to face Harry Draco whispered, "Seamus was willing to take the chance with Dean again... why don't you take a chance with me?" 

Before Harry could think of a retort to this, Hermione had once again stood up so that everyone in the hall could see she was about to speak. "I hope you all have had a good time so far! But you may want to go and get ready for the final part of this evening's celebrations. Soon, these floors will be cleared, our band will start playing and you will begin to dance!" 

Everyone half cheered and slowly left the tables to get ready for the ball. Draco gave a small half smirk to Harry before sauntering (wrong adj.) out of the room, hips swinging obviously. He hoped, and guessed, that Harry was watching his swinging arse and smirked again, but this time to himself, as he left the room.

* * *

Sorry, sorry,sorry 

I've got many things to apologise for. 1) How long it has taken me to reply - I've been really busy! 2) How short this chapter is - I need this one to end here as I didn't want to start the ball at the end of this chapter And also, for those of you who only reading this for the HD action. I know there has been almost absolutely none - but I want it to be reasonably realistic! I've added a bit of DeanSeamus (no action though) in this chapter just to have a bit of fluff! 


	12. Author's Note

Heya

I know it is a long time since I've written and I have absolutely no excuse - except I've been reallly busy.

I guess you all know that I'm not continuing this story but I feel really bad for not giving this message a long time ago. The story wasn't going the way I wanted and I just was so busy I didn't have enough time to devote to it.

In the future I will write the whole story and then post it chapter by chapter so I am not letting anyone down.

Very sorry

kwbbbgog


End file.
